


Don't Let Go

by intotheruins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dominant Castiel, M/M, No Plot, Praise Kink, Submissive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been tied to this bed for two hours, and Castiel is showing no signs of slowing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, any mistakes are mine.

Dean's been tied to this bed for two hours, and Castiel is showing no signs of slowing down.

Dean's wrists are bound to the headboard with satin. The material is soft and slippery, loose enough that he could escape if he really wanted to. His legs are free, but Castiel has ordered him to keep them down and spread. Had to press them down once or twice, a gentle reminder. Thank god Castiel hadn't told him not to make any noise, because Dean wouldn't be able to follow that order now matter how desperately he might want to.

“You're doing so well, Dean,” Castiel praises. He's so genuine it makes Dean shudder out a desperate smile. Castiel reaches up and strokes his fingers down Dean's cheek. “So good for me.”

Castiel has a hand around Dean's cock, has since he finished tying Dean down. His strokes are slow, grip firm, and he squeezes just a little more with every pass over Dean's cockhead. It feels so good, so good that Dean's fingers are twisted in his bindings and his toes are curled tightly enough to hurt. Five times Castiel has brought him to the very edge like this, and then let go and waited until Dean has calmed enough to start all over again. And the whole time he's praised him for not coming, for following Castiel's orders even when Dean breaks and starts to lift his legs because he needs to move, to touch Castiel however he can. Even then Castiel just lets go, presses with a firm gentleness until Dean's muscles give and he melts back into the mattress. He just keeps telling Dean how good he is, taking Dean further and further into a place where Dean's whole world is perfect so long as he's making Castiel happy.

“C-can I come now?” Dean sighs as Castiel's grip squeezes around the head of his cock yet again; he's so close, one more stroke and he could tip right over... so Castiel of course takes his hand away, watches as Dean grits his teeth and tries not to scream.

“Not yet, Dean,” Castiel murmurs. He strokes Dean's cheek again, cups his face and tilts it up for a deep kiss. Dean opens his mouth and lets him in, as far as he can take him. When Castiel sits up he's smiling, his blue eyes lit with such pleasure that Dean grins helplessly.

“So good, Dean,” Castiel says again. “I want to feel you in me. I want to come like that, but you're not to come until after. Can you do that?”

Dean chokes back a sob, and nods once. “I think... I think so.”

“Dean.” Castiel sits up a little more, just enough to lean over and take the lube from the nightstand. “I need you to be certain.”

The angel coats his hand and reaches behind himself. Dean can't see it from this angle, but he knows Castiel has his fingers inside when his lips part, when his eyelids flutter and then close, a soft moan escaping him.

“Okay,” Dean agrees. “I won't come, I won't, god, I need you, Cas, need you to feel good.”

The muscles in Castiel's arm bunch and release as he thrusts into himself. He forces his eyes open and smiles down at Dean. Then he removes his hand, as dry as if he'd never opened the bottle, and swings his leg over to straddle Dean.

“Don't come,” he orders firmly.

Dean nods wildly. He grips his bindings harder, increasing the ache in his bones, and hopes it will be enough.

Castiel reaches back and holds Dean's cock at the base. He sinks down slowly, biting his lip and letting his eyes slip shut as Dean fills him, and Dean has to bite his own lip until he tastes blood to not come right then. He whimpers when Castiel has taken him in completely, worrying at the wound he's made with his teeth and trying not to think about how Castiel's taken him so deep into this new headspace that the pain is beginning to bleed into pleasure.

“ _Dean._ ” The angel's voice is warmth and pleasure and so much love that Dean twists his head to bury his face in his arm. Castiel's muscles ripple around Dean's cock as the angel plants a hand on Dean's chest and leans forward. Fingers run through the hunter's hair, slow and firm. 

“You feel amazing,” Castiel says quietly. “Can you look at me?”

Dean shakes his head once. Castiel pets him again. The angel rubs his fingertips into Dean's scalp and down the back of his neck, and then drags them back up. Dean sighs, relaxing minutely. It feels great, tingly in a way that's soothing rather than sexual. Just enough to help him calm down.

“Please look at me,” Castiel says plaintively.

Dean hisses. He squeezes his eyes shut but rolls his head back onto the pillow. He can't deny Castiel when he sounds like that. When he opens his eyes, Castiel is gazing down at him with so much adoration that Dean has to fight not to look away.

“It feels good when you look at me,” Castiel assures him, and Dean finds himself relaxing. “I'm going to move now. When can you come?”

“After you do.”

“Good.” Castiel cups Dean's cheek and bends down to brush a barely-there kiss to Dean's lips. Then he sits back and braces both hands on Dean's chest.

Castiel doesn't lift himself too far, maybe an inch or two before he's taking all of Dean back inside. The pace he sets is just like when he was stroking Dean, only this time it's softness and heat, so much heat surrounding Dean completely. He shakes with how badly he wants to move, to thrust up into Castiel, but one look from the angel has him forcibly relaxing. He quivers, he tangles his fingers in his bindings and chews at his lip, but he doesn't move.

“Good, Dean, so good,” Castiel praises. He's breathless and smiling and Dean can't stand how beautiful he is. “You feel perfect inside me, _mmm,_ won't-- _ah._ Won't take me long to come.”

“Yeah.” Dean locks his knees and tenses every muscle in his hips to keep from thrusting. He can't rush Cas, has to let him get there on his own, let him use Dean. “Please, Cas, j-just – _oh fuck,_ just want you to feel good.”

The angel finds Dean's gaze and holds it. His pace quickens until he's hardly lifting off of Dean at all, reduced to a frantic grinding. Both hands stay firmly planted on Dean's chest, but the hunter knows his angel is going to come soon. His lips are parted, pupils blown, eyes glazed even as they refuse to look away from Dean. He wants so badly to help Castiel get there, but he holds as still as his shaking will allow. He's good, he'll be good for Cas. 

And then Castiel comes, throws his head back and gasps out Dean's name, and Dean has to tear back into the wound in his lip to stop himself from coming apart.

Castiel sinks, boneless, onto Dean's chest, shuddering out the last of his orgasm. Dean forces himself to remove his teeth from his lip, lapping at the blood pooling there. He can feel Castiel's come, warm and wet against his skin. He shudders when Castiel lifts up enough to slip a hand between them and run his fingers through it.

“Open,” Castiel murmurs, lifting his hand up towards Dean's lips. The hunter obeys, and Castiel slips his fingers over Dean's tongue. The taste of come isn't something Dean really enjoys, but he laps it up anyway just to watch the heat simmer back to life in his angel's eyes.

“You didn't come,” Castiel says. He sounds almost awed, and Dean's so proud he can practically feel himself beaming. He sucks a little harder at Castiel's fingers until they're removed and then he grins, shaky and hopeful.

“I was good?”

“ _Dean._ ” Castiel cups Dean's face in both hands and leans up, peppering Dean's face in light little kisses. “You were so good. You were perfect.” He kisses Dean's eyes, his lips, the tip of his nose. Dean smiles so hard his cheeks hurt. 

“Do you want to come in me?” Castiel asks. “Or in my mouth?”

“Mm, wanna come in your mouth,” Dean says, low and rough, and just the thought of finally being able to climax has him shaking all over again.

Castiel nods. He pulls off of Dean slowly and slides down his body. A touch and Dean's skin is free of come and lube. The angel slides his lips over the head of Dean's cock, suckling and tonguing at the slit, and he doesn't even have the chance to get a hand around the rest of Dean before he's coming.

Dean's had great orgasms in his life, but never one that seeped through his entire body like this. It feels as though every part of him has become an erogenous zone and Castiel's touching all of him at once, drawing out so much pleasure that Dean can't do anything but buck and choke on his screams. He comes down very slowly, his body jerking with the force of the aftershocks, and it takes him a while to realize that he's been untied and rolled onto his side. Castiel is curled around him from behind, clutching hard at the hand-print scar he'd left there so many years ago. He has a leg thrown over Dean's and is nuzzling gently into his hair.

“Are you with me?” he asks.

Dean shudders, but doesn't answer. Castiel wedges his other arm under Dean so the hunter can lay his head against it. He kisses Dean's throat, his cheek, his hair. “Come back,” he whispers, and Dean lets out a long sigh and rolls his head back for a kiss that Castiel gives him easily.

“'M here,” Dean murmurs tiredly.

Castiel lifts up a little, his brows knitting in concern. “Are you all right?”

“I'm so much better than all right.” Dean offers his angel a sleepy grin, relieved when it seems to ease Castiel's concern. “Really, Cas, 'm great. That was awesome. But.” Dean grabs Castiel's arm when he starts to draw his hand away. “Don't let go.”

Castiel smiles, and grips the scar tightly.

~

END


End file.
